Passion and Possession an SO2 Yaoi Fic
by Ellcrys
Summary: Yes, this is a humor fic. A couple friends of mine wanted to see a ClaudeAshton lemon, and uh... here's why that just wouldn't work.


**Passion and Possession - an SO2 Yaoi Fic**

Claude carelessly stumbled up the staircase of the Central City hotel, his mouth pressing against Ashton's as he pushed the swordsman onwards and upwards towards their room. Ever since their bizarre first meeting in the mines of Salva, Claude had been quite taken with the Expellian young man, until finally, only minutes earlier, he'd finally confessed his love. Thank goodness Ashton had felt the same way - Claude didn't know what he would have done if Ashton had been angry, or laughed at him... or if he'd started talking about barrels again.

But no - the barrels had been forgotten for the time being, and Ashton returned Claude's kisses with a passion he usually reserved for the battlefield, tugging at Claude's jacket and practically dragging him up the stairs. Obviously he was as eager as the blond was to be alone in their hotel room, after waiting and hoping for so many long weeks.

So eager, in fact, that he misjudged the width of the door to their room, and while backing through it, was stopped short with a loud crash.

"Urkkk!"

Startled by the sudden utterance, Claude looked up from Ashton to see one of the two dragons on his back glaring down at his host irritably, if dizzily. "Oopsie... sorry about that," Ashton apologized to the red-scaled, serpentine creature. "I was a little distracted, and I forgot to look where I was going." Turning back to Claude, he grinned sheepishly. "I just backed poor Gyoro into the door frame. Where were we?"

Ashton looked so sweet and vulnerable when he was embarrassed, Claude thought, and he couldn't resist kissing his new boyfriend again before answering. "We were at the door of our nice, quiet, private room which I rented for the night," he replied with a grin. "So, want to go inside?"

"Are you kidding?" Ashton replied, his smile showing relief. This time, as he entered, he was careful to leave ample room on either side for the dragons' heads to pass unharmed. 

Once they were inside, and the door was closed, Claude wasted no time in shrugging off his jacket, and sat down upon the end of the bed, letting Ashton eagerly tug his shirt over his head. Disrobing the brunette would be a little more difficult, he quickly discovered; he'd never thought much of it before, but Expellian garments were very different from those worn in the Federation. It was easy enough to unclasp the cloak draped over the swordsman's shoulders, but after a couple of impatient, failed attempts to remove the long robes Ashton wore, Claude discovered he would have to untie the belt around his waist first. Having done so, he gathered up the fabric and pulled it over Ashton's head, letting it fall behind him as he pulled the swordsman closer, closing his eyes in bliss.

Ashton moaned as Claude's lips brushed over his shoulders and chest. "Ahh... Claude..."

"Awroooo?"

Claude nearly jumped out of his skin - that definitely wasn't Ashton groaning. He was even more startled when a movement over Ashton's shoulder caught his attention. "What the...!?"

"What's wrong?" The brunette was oblivious, but Claude kept staring. Ashton's clothes appeared to have come to life behind him, as the dark robes had risen up into the air to frantically wave back and forth.

"Awrooo...!"

"Urk, urk!" Gyoro, apparently having regained his composure from earlier, began snapping at the suddenly animated garments.

"Ah, Ashton...?" Claude pointed over his shoulder, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Finally, the brunette turned, and the flailing garments with him, hovering just behind his shoulder as Gyoro continued to snap at them. "I don't see anything..."

"There!" Claude pointed again, getting to his feet in shock.

Again, Ashton turned, and the garments moved with him, staying just out of his visual range. "Claude, what is it? Gyoro and Ururun are upset over something too, but there's nothing there."

"Right here!" Claude lunged at the robes, grasping a trailing end of the fabric in one hand to pull back to where Ashton could see it.

Immediately, there was a strong tug, nearly jerking the garment from his hands. "Awrooooo!!" the mournful cry came again, though somewhat muffled.

"Oh my!" Ashton exclaimed, finally realizing what was going on. Grabbing the hem of the robes, he carefully pulled them over his shoulder, revealing a very unhappy blue dragon underneath.

"Awrooo..."

"Awrk, urk, urk!" Gyoro chimed in.

"Sorry, Ururun," Ashton apologized, patting the gentler of his two dragons on the snout as the other glared viciously at Claude with his fierce eyes. "Gyoro says that when you pulled the robes over my head, you didn't bother making sure their heads were clear too. Gyoro ducked, but poor Ururun's horns got caught in the material and he was all tangled up."

"...Oh. Sorry, you two."

"Urk!"

"Awroo..." 

Ururun seemed to be forgiving enough, but Gyoro's eyes still held a glint of malice, or so it seemed to Claude. Ashton, on the other hand, simply gave his boyfriend a long-suffering smile. "So, shall we continue where we left off?"

"Uh... yeah, sure," Claude said with a shrug. The mood had pretty much been shattered by Ururun's predicament, but Claude had been waiting for too long to let anything completely ruin it. And ever since he'd accidentally wound up so far from home, he'd almost gotten used to such odd things happening.

Taking Ashton in his arms, he pressed his lips against the brunette's, letting the passion build once again. As Ashton's arms wound around him, he slowly lowered the swordsman to the bed.

"Awrk!"

"Awroooo...!"

Claude drew back, startled, as the two dragons expressed their alarm, and Ashton blushed. "I should have warned you about that - it's uncomfortable for them if I lie on my back," he explained, sitting up again quickly. "So, er..."

Claude nodded. "Okay, no problem." Trying to summon up some of his earlier enthusiasm, he sat down beside Ashton, who nibbled at his neck in the most delightful manner as he laid the blond back upon the bed. Ashton certainly did have a way with his fingers, too, he realized as the swordsman caressed his torso gently before lying down atop him. "Mmm... Ashton..." Claude murmured, closing his eyes dreamily.

Ashton shuddered as Claude's hands roamed across his bare back and downward. "Oh! Claude... Claude...!"

"Ashton!"

"Awrooo..."

"Urk, urk?"

Claude's eyes opened again at the sounds of the dragons, quiet as they were. Though Ashton was once again completely oblivious, the two of them were peering over his shoulder at Claude. Though Gyoro usually looked angry, and Ururun usually looked sad, both of them seemed to be regarding him with great interest at the moment.

After a moment, Ashton noticed that his boyfriend was no longer reacting to what he was doing. "Claude? What's wrong?"The dragons continued to peer closely at him, their eyes large.

"...You know," Claude said, after a moment's thought, "never mind. Let's just forget about this."

"Claude...?" Ashton said, surprised, as the blond got up and put his shirt back on, grabbing his jacket before leaving. As the door closed behind his boyfriend, the swordsman sat down on the foot of the bed in misery. "What did I do wrong?" he cried out.

"Awrooo..." Ururun consoled him, nudging him in a comforting manner with his snout.

"Urk, urk," Gyoro agreed.

Looking up, Ashton gave the two dragons a small, sad smile. "Thanks, you two. You're such good friends..."

* * *

Inspired by a certain perverse IRC channel's late-night conversations, and a single line from SO2's script:   
_"I wish I could sleep on my back again."_ - Ashton Anchors


End file.
